Julia e a Final da EuroCopa 2012
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Espanha x Itália. Shura x Mask. Para quem é que Julia vai torcer?


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Essa fic foi escrita logo depois da final da EuroCopa 2012. E só por pura diversão. E sim, sou eu mesma ali.

**Julia e a Final da EuroCopa 2012**

Depois de ir a uma churrascaria com a mãe e a irmã e de ter se entupido de carne, Julia chegou em casa e foi direto para a sala, assistir TV no aparelho novinho, comprado dois dias antes. Ligou a televisão e se acomodou no sofá. Assim que a imagem da TV a cabo carregou, lembrou que iria passar a final da EuroCopa 2012.

Sentiu uma vontade súbita de pôr no canal esportivo, assim que Shura e Máscara da Morte entraram na sala, cumprimentando-a cada um com um beijo e se sentando um de cada lado dela.

Logo que o canal carregou, apareceram as imagens da festa pré-jogo, a Cerimônia de Encerramento do campeonato.

- Como foi no restaurante, amore mio?

- Uma maravilha! Estava tudo delicioso.

- E usted se entupiu de carne. – Shura riu.

- Com certeza, querido.

Julia assistia a cerimônia, com os dois amores abraçados a ela. A garota deu gritinhos quando viu as crianças que apareceram, vestidas com os uniformes de cada time participante.

"_E aí estão as bandeiras que representam as semifinais da EuroCopa 2012, e elas se transformam nas bandeiras de Itália e Espanha, que disputam as finais!"_

- MEU DEUS! – ela exclamou. – A FINAL É ITÁLIA E ESPANHA! AAAAAAAAH!

- É claro que é. Você não sabia?

- Não, eu não acompanhei o campeonato todo, e só vi agora! O que eu faço! – ela gritava.

De um lado, Espanha. La Fúria. Uma de suas seleções favoritas. Shura.

Do outro, Itália. L'Azzurra. Outra de suas favoritas. Máscara da Morte.

- Eu não posso escolher entre um e outro! Pra quem eu vou torcer? – ela se descabelou.

- Heh... é claro que para a Itália! L'Azzurra vai ganhar!

- Dejes de tonterías! Para Espanha, óbvio, cariño! La Fúria es mucho mejor!

E assim, ela ficou paralisada, no sofá. Os olhos arregalados, mirando a tela, onde apareciam alguns bonitos homens, outros nem tanto, trajando camisas vermelhas, e do outro lado, outros homens, alguns não tão bonitos, de agasalho azul escuro.

Shura e Máscara da Morte ficaram enciumados com os comentários dela a respeito destes jogadores.

Espanha. Itália. Suas origens. Seus amores. Suas seleções favoritas. Um contra o outro.

E agora?

Os jogadores entraram em campo. A tensão entre os três era quase latente.

Eletrizante. Isso define bem o começo do jogo.

Quando Espanha avançava, ela ficava na expectativa, deixando Shura feliz e Mask descontente.

E a situação se invertia quando era o contrário.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL! – o capricorniano exultou.

- Noooooooooooooooooo!

A jovem ficou meio sem reação, logo depois ficando dividida entre feliz e desgostosa. Levou as mãos a cabeça com olhos arregalados e uma expressão que não dava para dizer o que sentia.

Shura comemorava, e a agarrou. Ela correspondeu ao abraço, mas queria que a Itália empatasse.

Nos minutos seguintes, ela torcia para a Itália, fazendo coro com Mask, esperando um empate. Shura batia os dedos no braço do sofá, vibrando a cada jogada mais certeira.

Quando a Espanha fez seu segundo gol, ela novamente levou as mãos a cabeça, tendo uma reação parecida, mas mais contida, que a do italiano.

Shura ficou emburrado no canto.

E novamente, eles torciam, esperando um empate, ou esperando outro gol.

Terminado o primeiro tempo, ela saiu, rapidamente, deixando os dois discutindo a primeira parte do jogo, enquanto passavam os comentários.

Segundo Tempo.

Julia já mal prestava atenção ao jogo, mexendo em seu notebook, e vendo comentários a respeito do jogo.

Shura e Mask eram os mais interessados. Ela parecia meio alheia e foi até melhor, porque era difícil escolher um time para torcer. Era como se tivesse de escolher entre seus dois amores, e isso fazia seu coração entrar em "curto circuito".

Além disso, escolhesse um ou outro, acabaria por desagradar um dos dois sempre.

Na metade do segundo tempo, ela deixou o notebook um pouco de lado e voltou sua atenção para a televisão.

Eram impropérios em italiano de um lado. Gritos em espanhol do outro.

Os dois discutiam quando havia falta.

Julia olhava a tudo, com aquela cara de "Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! E agora?".

No fundo, ela estava gostando da vitória espanhola, mas esperava que a Itália reagisse e conseguisse um empate. Era como se fosse injusto com um ou com outro, caso um só ganhasse.

Mas qualquer esperança começou a ir embora, quando Shura urrou novamente, celebrando o terceiro gol.

Mask xingou até a décima terceira geração do jogador espanhol e a mãe do mesmo.

Julia ficou atônita e não conseguia falar sem expressar um misto de desgosto, mas uma euforia pela Espanha. Era algo esquisito.

Itália tentava a qualquer custo fazer pelo menos um gol, para não sair tão mal vista assim do campo. Máscara já estava de cara amarrada. Ela se juntou a ele, no canto, ficando mais pertinho dele, e compartilhando do seu desgosto.

O espanhol do lado ficou bravo. Mas isso acabou quando o quarto gol saiu.

- GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! – o outro gritava a plenos pulmões, pulando do sofá e agitando os braços.

- Shu! Só cuidado para não lançar uma Excalibur! – ela pôs a mão sobre o braço dele.

- Oi?

A essa altura, L'Azzurra estava humilhada. Mask se sentia do mesmo modo.

O jogo acabou. Espanha era a campeã. Shura mal se continha de felicidade. Mask estava humilhado e arrasado. Sua Itália havia perdido de lavada, embora saísse do campo dignamente, sem ter perdido a cabeça e "dado porrada" no time adversário (o que Mask gostaria que tivessem feito).

Julia assistia a tudo sorrindo, mas completamente perdida. Estava feliz pela vitória espanhola. Mas estava com muita pena de Mask e dos italianos.

- Estes homens são muito bonitos! – ela comentou, ao ver italianos e espanhóis recebendo as medalhas. – Mas que dóóóóó do Bonucci! Ele está chorando feito criança! Deixa eu consoooolar eeleee!

E aquilo era única coisa que poderia acabar com o humor dos dois rapazes, naquela final de EuroCopa 2012. Ao invés de comemorar com Shura, ou consolar Máscara da Morte, Julia queria pôr o jogado Bonucci no colo e consolá-lo, ao vê-lo chorando feito criança!

XxxX

Ficou simples, mas não tinha como escrever algo elaborado demais. Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado!

E foi bem assim mesmo que aconteceu: tinha ido almoçar com minha mãe e minha irmã em uma churrascaria e me entupi mesmo de carne! Desculpa, Mú, mas eu devorei um carré de carneiro meeermoo! E me esbaldei com javali, picanha e costela bovina (foi mal, Deba!).

E eu voltei para casa, morrendo de sono, louca de vontade de me escarapachar no sofá e passar a tarde vendo TV. Quando eu realmente me lembrei da final da EuroCopa, que eu não tinha a mínima ideia que era Itália x Espanha!

Quando eu descobri, fiquei bem assim mesmo, tipo "WTF? O que vou fazer? Não posso escolher entre um e outro!".

Adoro mesmo as duas seleções, e toda Copa do Mundo faço questão de assistir aos jogos delas. Fiquei super feliz com as vitórias de ambas nas últimas 2 Copas, e mesmo tendo desapontado o Mask (scusami, amore mio!) e a Itália levando uma lavada e ficando humilhada, eu fiquei feliz com a vitória da Espanha hoje (Shura: fuck yeah!).

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

Beijos!

PS: Acho que é o Jordi Alba ou o Sergio (não lembro o sobrenome, mas não é o Ramos), ou o Arbeloa, ou quem, mas parece um pouco o Shura. Fiquei babando hehehe. Ah, sim, e o Jesús Navas, que eu já até já tinha considerado o Shura, também se parece um bocado.


End file.
